Hello
by SweetxDisposition
Summary: After a fatal car accident, Bella Swan suffers from short term memory loss, wiping away the memories she had of her 'college bad-boy' boyfriend, Edward Cullen. What happens when she meets him again? Tragedy/Romance/Drama/Hurt/Comfort. M for Mature Themes.
1. Prologue

**Warnings:** AH, OOC (Edward Mostly)

**Disclaimer:** Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight, the closest I own to that is a shitty hand made illustration book.

* * *

Prologue

_'Playground school bell rings again. Rain clouds come to play again. Has no one told you she's not breathing? Hello I'm your mind giving you someone to talk to. Hello. If I smile and don't believe. Soon I know I'll wake from this dream. Don't try to fix me, I'm not broken. Hello I am the lie living for you so you can hide. Don't cry. Suddenly I know I'm not sleeping. Hello I'm still here; All that's left of yesterday.'_

_***  
_

_November 3rd 2008 (Bella is 17)  
_

"I'm afraid to tell you that the accident has damaged her left temporal lobe, when she wakes, it is likely she will suffer from short term memory loss. We were unable to to anything during surgery. I am very sorry, Charlie... Renee."

"I'm sorry too, Carlisle. Edward, will he..."  
"It's likely she wont remember him..."  
"I see. Maybe it's for the best."

"There is also something else you should know... Something you should be prepared for."

***

_November 23rd 2008 (Bella is 17)  
_

The first thing I noticed was the stench of disinfectant burning at my nostrils, the smell of a hospital. Then the echo of a near by electro-cardiogram, it's beeping and the weak pumping I could feel inside my head were in perfect synchronization which drew me to the pain in my head. My left side was throbbing, I could feel myself going under... Again. My eyelids were still heavy and my body limp, so I was unable to observe with my eyes or feel around, so I decided to do the next best thing.

"Edward?"

And I was gone.

***

_October 21st 2009 (Bella is 18) Present Time.  
_

The alarm clock on my bedside table clicked, I knew if I didn't move now then I would have to listen to it's horrendous screeching in about ten seconds. I flapped my arm around trying to find the object that I despised so much, when I found it I managed to knock out the battery, pleasing myself. I was unable to dose back off though, despite the fact that it was freezing outside my duvet, I moaned in objection but sat up anyway. I finally opened my eyes, squinting from the morning light, then stretched my arms high but shuddered immediately. Definitely freezing. I almost noticed that something was off in my bedroom. It looked emptier, a lot emptier but I couldn't put my finger on it. What ever was absent, it mustn't had mattered much. I eventually managed to roll out of bed, almost crying when my feet came in contact with the ice- cold, laminate flooring. It was far too cold for this shit and it wasn't even winter... I hated Forks.

Monday morning seemed to drag by, like usual because Senior year was _very_ exciting. I was glad when lunch approached and I slumped my self down on my chair at the empty table. I gazed around the cafeteria and it was empty, I was early and was pleased to know that I wouldn't have to wait in line to get my lunch. Once I returned to the table with the usual pizza and chips on my tray the rest of my friends were already seated, devouring their home made lunch. School food wasn't up to their standards, since they were like, really rich and all, but I wouldn't call them snobby, well, except Rosalie, but still, they are my friends. I sat next to Alice and Emmett, he softly punched my shoulder with a "sup?" and she kindly smiled. Nobody talked for a while until it felt awkward so I was about to comment on Laurens' atrocious new hair-do until Alice spoke first.

"What's the date today?" she was jotting something in her diary.

"October 21st... ten days till your big party!" I enthused.

Alice smiled again and then looked at Jasper as if to ask a silent question, looking back at me afterwards.

"Yeah, everything's sorted..." She sighed.

"Holy shit, Alice, you're usually whipping horses about your parties. What's wrong?"

"Her brother's coming... All the way from Alaska" Emmett answered.

"College Edward? Twenty-one year old, college Edward?" I smiled.

"Emmett!" Alice snapped. "I mean, he probably wont but, if he does, just stay away from him, Bella."

"Why?"

"He's just bad news... He's not who you would think he is."

"But you always said nice things about Edward?"

"Yeah. And that Edward's gone." She seemed worked up, So I left things there.

Jasper immediately started to rub her shoulder, as if to comfort her and I noticed the concerned look he was aiming at me.

If Alice wanted me to stay away from him, I would.

***

_October 21st, 2007 (Bella is 16)_

Monday morning seemed to drag by, like usual because Sophomore year was _very_ exciting. I was glad when lunch approached and I slumped my self down on my chair at the empty table. I gazed around the cafeteria and it was empty, I was early and was pleased to know that I wouldn't have to wait in line to get my lunch. Once I returned to the table with the usual pizza and chips on my tray the rest of my friends were already seated, devouring their home made lunch. School food wasn't up to their standards, since they were like, really rich and all, but I wouldn't call them snobby, well, except Rosalie, but still, they are my friends. I sat next to Alice and Emmett, he softly punched my shoulder with a "sup?" and she kindly smiled and returned to scratching whatever ideas she had in her notebook.

"What's the date today?" She asked not letting her eyes leave the page.

"October 21st... ten days till your big party!" I enthused.

"Yes! Which is going to be extremely hot! And Bella, You are not going as anything scary..."

"But it's Halloween."

"Exactly, so you could come naked and nobody would care. Are you getting my point?"

"No..."

"You'll see." She grinned at me.

"Her brother's coming... All the way from Alaska" Emmett answered.

"College Edward? Nineteen year old, college Edward?" I smiled.

"Emmett!" Alice snapped. "I mean, he probably wont but, if he does, just stay away from him, Bella."

"Why?"

"He's just bad news..." She glared at me.

"But you always said nice things about Edward?"

"Yeah, that was before college corrupted him into a crack whore." She sighed.

"Oh." Alice seemed worked up, So I left things there.

If Alice wanted me to stay away from him, I would.

* * *

Sorry if it is quite confusing right now. What I can explain without spoilers is that Bella first meets Edward when she's 16 and knows him for a year. The reason she calls out edward's name in the hospital is because she knows who edward is until she wakes up in present time, and her mind has totally erased him from her suddenly. That is why her room seems a bit unfamiliar, but that will be explained later. And her family and friends already know that she has forgotten him, this too will be explained.

So what do you think? I have good ideas about this story and quite a few twists that's id love to share. So, The More reviews, the more it will motivate me to write more and bigger chapters. ;)


	2. Don't Forget To Remember Me

**A/N: Wow! If I had got as much reviews as Story Alerts then I'd be on role! Why so silent BBs? But I am thankful no matter what, so big cheers :D  
Still, reviews are like fuel, the more reviews the quicker I write and update ;) **

**Okay, so there is some confusion but hopefull this chapter will clear some stuff up. Bella talks about her condition and in general, the story will jump back and forth from present day to her past. It's just the way it works. **

**So, it's Alice's Halloween party and Edward has arrived! ;) Enjoy.**

**Diclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight.  
**

* * *

1. Don't Forget To Remember Me.

_October 31st – Halloween – 2009 (Bella is 18) -Present Time-_

"Why did your party have to be on a school night? Seriously, Charlie wants me home early." I rolled my eyes, letting Alice tug at my hair. I hadn't seen my costume she had bought me, but I knew it involved very little clothing.  
"Please, like anybody will be going into school tomorrow anyway." She tutted, spraying the last of the smelly mist on to my now rock solid head of hair. I turned in the chair to find Alice dressed in a black, leather cat suit, with the 'V' neck reaching below her navel, revealing her awesome cleavage. Her hair was surprisingly combed back out of her face, and her make up was to match the features of a cat.

"You look fabulous, slut!" I smiled as I raised from the chair, Alice gasped, slapping my ass. She positioned me in front of the mirror and I gaped at the person in front of me. My eyes were black with eye-shadow with red flame-like tints to the edge of each eye, my brown eyes almost looked black and my lips were bright red and almost reflecting with the pounds of lip gloss Alice had applied on. I looked like a fucking porn star, even without seeing my body.

"You ready?" Alice squealed.

"No." She threw off my robe anyway and I was... Hot! Bitch put me in a red latex suit, I already knew that but it matched Alice's, even the low cut 'V'. Now I understood why she attacked my cleavage with bronzer. I also had killer red stiletto's to finish of the look.

"I get it... You're a pussy and I'm Satans' Bitch?"

"Exactly, my friend." Alice winked.

_October 31st – Halloween – 2007 (Bella is 16)_

"Why did your party have to be on a school night? Seriously, Charlie wants me home early." I rolled my eyes, letting Alice tug at my hair. I hadn't seen my costume she had bought me, but I knew It involved little clothing.

"Well, it's only till eleven. And daddy said we were only allowed a tiny bit to drink" She winked, I turned in the chair to find Alice dressed in a black, leotard, complete with bunny ears, a fluffy tail and fish tights. Her hair was surprisingly poker straight.

"You so got the idea off of Mean Girls, you slut!" I giggled as I raised from the chair and she huffed. She positioned me in front of the mirror and I gaped at the person in front of me. I wore the exact same as Alice but in grey, a longer tail and teddy bear ears.

"What the hell am I?!" I screeched.  
"A lamb!" Alice flapped her arms excitingly.

"Since when does a lamb look like a baby prostitute?"

"Since now!"

"Alice, you do realise a lamb is a baby sheep... A baby."

"And you're a babe!"

"I feel inappropriate."

"Don't be such a fun sponge, Bella." She groaned, walking away from me. "We're sixteen now, it's time to let our bodies take over our minds..."

"What does that mean?"

"I don't know yet... I heard Emmett tell it to Jasper. But what ever it is, lighten up, loosen up, and live it up girl, and lets go!"

_Present Time_

"You ready?" I asked Alice, linking arms with her. She bit her lip, looking down, she was hesitating.

"What now?" I sighed. She looked at me, concerned.

"Just... Be careful tonight Bella, don't let anyone push you around, and this about Edward..."  
"I wont even look at him Alice, Christ, I don't even know what he looks like. And if I hear his name mentioned I will run... _forever_." I exaggerated the last word, hoping to stretch a smile from Alice, and it did. "God, you make him sound as if he should be locked up..."

"No!" She interrupted. "I mean... it's complicated. Just leave it at that."

I nodded.

"Let's go." She smiled.

I wasn't sure how I was able to walk in six inches, but I managed. and as we approached the stairs I could hear the music thumping from below, the party had already started, but fashionably late was fashionable so... Alice squeezed my hand and I flashed her a smile, then we approached the crowd. It was as if time had stopped, men had there eyes wide and were drooling which gave me an overwhelming feeling of pride on my part. As we passed through the crowd, the guys nodded seductively as the girls smiled at us through jealous -fake- grins. I felt like I owned all, until I saw Rosalie...

_Fucking Bitch_.

The whore wore practically nothing, was that a belt over her fake tits? And a G-String? Seriously? Why the fuck was I friends with this chick...

"Now!" Alice slapped my shoulder, removing me of my disapproving thoughts. "That is the face of every girl in the room, times by ten! You're practically green, Bella." Alice chuckled but I only grimaced.

"What do guys actually see in her?" I shook my head in disbelief.

"I doubt they can see anything past those boobs of hers..."

We watched as Rosalie straddled Emmett, rubbing her chest in his face, at a point it looked as if he was desperate for air, and all I could do was laugh.

I'd stayed on the vodka tonight, and waited like a dog for someone to top up the punch bowl, and when they did I was always in first. I'm not usually a heavy drinker but Alice had gone off with Jasper an hour ago, so I decided to drink away the few hours I had left. After I'd got past three cups I was beyond caring when I had to be home, I was pretty drunk. To me, being a lightweight was an advantage, but also cruel to my bladder. I climbed off from the seat and waddled out of the kitchen and into the dark crowd of swaying bodies, some were dancing slowly to the song, others were swaying because they were just so shit faced. I looked at what people wore, most of the girls were in something sexy, most were dressed as bunnies, teachers and school girls. I understood why they would dress like that, bunnies are always fucking, they probably do it in their sleep and I noticed that Lauren Mallory was a bunny. Yes, most definitely a slut. I giggled to myself which spontaneously turned into loud laughter. Suddenly, I felt a hand grab my wrist as they spun me round, resulting in my bumping into them.

"Whoa, Swan. Looks like you need help, I can do that." I looked at the person in front of me. For fucks sake it just had to be him.

"I'm fine, Newton." I tried to turn back but he only held me tighter.

"Good, then you can dance with me." He smiled smugly. He practically crushed my hand with his sweaty one and put his other around my waist, pulling me closer to him. I looked at his face, squinting my eyes due to the drink. I looked into his blue, ocean eyes and the blonde locks that spread in front of them. His teeth showed through his triumphant smile, which glowed in the UV lights...

"You're so fucking ugly." I whispered. He raised his eyebrows in shock, but continued to move me. It was the best I could say to even get him off me. "And you're breath smells of Whiskey... I hate whiskey. And you smell of B.O" He gulped and his hands only became tighter, and sweatier.

"Well, Bella. You're feisty tonight... You weren't like this two weeks ago..." He smiled again. I tried to remember last fortnight but I couldn't and the bastard knew I was unable to.

"Fuck you, Newton" I spat. And tried to wriggle away. I suddenly felt nauseous, the alcohol started to hit me hard.

"Can't you remember? Maybe you wont because you were like... wasted. Off of my whiskey!" He laughed. "See, I like whiskey more, it makes you very, _very_ friendly. Vodka? Well, makes you act like a bitch... But that's nothing new there." He smirked. That was it, I saw red and raised my fist to smack him, but someone had already beat me to it. I watched as Mike scrambled on the floor, covering his left eye and disorientated. My eyes travelled to my saviour, he was topless and had a banging body, each soft curve of muscle created shadows in the dim light, my hand twitched. That was the first thing I noticed. Then the tight, yellow pants which sculpted his crotch magnificently, I blushed insanely, his tail was also yellow with orange, fiery fur at the end. I looked at his face last... I could guess that his messy, bronze hair would be his lions mane, that joined to the short stubble around his well defined jaw. I licked my lips. Boy was a stunner, and his green eyes penetrated into mine, that's when I fell over. I don't know why, maybe I was dazzled or maybe I was actually really fucking drunk but I fell in front of him, he bent to pick me up but I was a goner and scrambled away through the crowd..

I found the bathroom and almost cried when I realised I would have to take my suit off, so like Bambi on ice, I staggered around, struggling out of the latex that stuck to my sweaty skin, I would not be putting that on again. Once I freshened up a bit, I grabbed a towel from the rail and wrapped it around my half naked body, despite this, I was roasting! So I headed for the front door to the yard for some fresh air.

_Halloween 2007_

I was left alone in the kitchen sipping coke whilst Alice played seven minutes in heaven with Jasper, only she was away for an hour. So here I was, sitting on the kitchen counter watching as people danced to the music. I felt stupid. At least other girls could pull of the sexy look, the had boobs and a butt. I just felt idiotic. Most of them had lost there virginity too, even Rosalie. Alice was still in the same position as me but for how long, I wasn't sure. I realised all the cola had finished so I jumped from the counter and over to the punch bowl, just dipping right in without using the ladle. I brought the cup to my lips and downed the lot, letting the orange soothe my throat. Only it burned, along with the disinfectant like after taste. Was there alcohol in this? It was disgustingly strong. I peered at the time, nine-thirty, I'd have to be home by ten-thirty. I wondered if I should leave now since there was practically nothing to make me stay, plus I would have to get changed again, Charlie would rage if he saw me like this. Then I looked at the punch bowl... Screw it.

I squinted at the clock, I couldn't decide if the small hand had past the ten or the eleven, I noticed that everything went quiet, I spun around to find the lights up in the lounge, the room deserted with the last of people shouting their goodbyes and laughing as they walked out the door. I went to follow but tripped over the stool. Resulting in my falling head first into the feet of someone else. I grabbed onto their tight, yellow pants for support, then their tale until their arms lifted me up all the way. I looked at the person, trying to recognise them, but I couldn't, I was going cock-eyed. His eyes turned into four and I got a sickly feeling in my stomach, I didn't like being drunk. His strong hands still had grip on my arms, probably to support me as I swayed back and forth, giggling to myself.

"You okay?" he asked. I poked his cheek with my index finger which I found amusing, I don't know why I was prodding him, probably to make sure I wasn't hallucinating and talking to myself.

"I... Hmm... Thank." I smiled then closed my eyes. I was really hot and felt like crap.

"You wanna go outside for air?" I predicted he was older than me, his voice was really deep, much deeper than the boys in my year.

"Yeah... Just, I need to sit." I mumbled... Suddenly I felt my feet move away from the floor and felt lopsided, he was carrying me. The cold air rushed at me like heaven, it was refreshing and I already felt a little better. He sat me down on the cold concrete of the stairs, I lost contact with him completely.

"I'm going to get you some water. I'll be right back." I just closed my eyes, a shivering lamb in a leotard, alone in the dark.

_Present Day_

I was shivering now, in nothing but my underwear and a damned towel. The cold concrete was gentle to my feet though, those stilettos were hell. I couldn't even remember where I put them. I heard the patio door behind me slide as someone stepped out, I didn't even bother to check who it was. Then I felt soft fabric cover my shoulders as a dressing gown fell around me.

"Thought you looked kinda cold." He said... I whipped around to find the same guy who punched Mike towering over me.

"Oh... Uh, thanks.." Was all I could say, he then sat next to me, close to me as if to share body heat. I looked at his chest, the small bumps on his skin showed that he was probably cold, the hairs that stood up, erect on his arms only confirmed it. I felt bad. I faced him, about to apologise before I was unable to speak. He was beautiful, his hair was auburn, that moved in every direction and looked as though it should be played with. My hand twitched again. The stubble on his jaw and chin was perfectly spread. His lips were full and soft, I licked my own. And his eyes, they were a shade of green I had never seen before, his lashes were dark and long, longer than mine which created shadows over his pupils. I couldn't take my eyes of him even when he looked straight at me, I was in a trance. He smiled crookedly at me. Fuck, he had everything.

"So, why so defensive back there, Bella?" He interrupted. I shook my head then frowned.

"How do you know my name?" I asked, his face matched mine.

"Uh... Alice has told me about you." he laughed nervously.

"Oh... Good things I hope." I chuckled.

"Always." He said sincerely. I felt awkward, but decided to answer his question anyway.

"Well... Last year I was in a massive car accident. I don't how it happened but I was told that I have short term memory loss. Eventually, everybody found out about my condition and stood by me, friends, family, even people I didn't know. Forks is a small place. I can't remember anything up until Halloween two years ago. The last thing I remember was drinking punch in the kitchen alone, after that, everything's blank. That was a year before the accident and everybody who I met and made friends within that year have completely vanished. It's getting worse, I was told that when I woke up from the hospital that I could remember certain people, but over time I started to forget them as well. Sometimes I have people who come up and talk to me as if I was their friend but I don't have a clue who they are." My voice started to become strained, I gazed over to the stranger who was looking back at me intensely, as if he was digesting every single word. So I continued. "Newton knew this, but still he pushed me to the edge. It's funny, I wake up every morning knowing things, but not being able to remember how I found out. For instance, I'll go back to school on Monday, knowing that Mike has a black eye, but I'll have no idea how it happened. I'll wake up tomorrow knowing that one more person knows about my condition, but I wont remember how they know." I stopped there, giving him time for any questions he had. He opened his mouth as if to talk, hesitated but then started.

"Will you remember me tomorrow?" he seemed kinda, sad. I shook my head.

"Probably not, but I will know that I met a really hot guy tonight." I laughed. He smiled but it didn't reach his eyes.

_Halloween 2007_

I don't know how long I had been outside for but the cold concrete was gentle to my feet though, heels weren't kind. I was too drunk to even remember where I put them. I heard the patio door behind me slide as someone stepped out, I didn't even bother to check who it was. Then I felt soft fabric cover my shoulders as a dressing gown fell around me.

"Thought you looked kinda cold." He said... I whipped around to find the the guy who saved me from splitting my face open, towering over me.

"Oh... Uh, thanks.." Was all I could say, he then sat next to me, close to me as if to share body heat, he handed me a glass of water and I drank it rapidly. I looked at his chest, the small bumps on his skin showed that he was probably cold, the hairs that stood up, erect on his arms only confirmed it. I felt bad. I faced him, about to apologise before I was unable to speak. I gurgling inside my stomach signalled something was wrong and before I knew it, I was gagging at my feet. The guy took my hair, and bunched it in his hand as I spewed the alcohol out of my system. I was never drinking again. I took the last of the water and gurgled it to clear my mouth, spitting it back out. Alice would kill me in the morning.

"What time is it?" I croaked out.

"Eleven-thirty." The guy let go of my hair and rubbed my back. "You okay now?"

"I feel much better, thank you... I'm late, Charlie's going to kill me."

"It's okay, Bella. Alice phoned him he said you can stay here tonight." He smiled.

"How do you know my name?"

"Uh... Alice has told me about you."

"Oh... Good things I hope." I chuckled.

"Sure." He mumbled, pulling a white bag out of his pocket. He poured a white powder in the dip between his thumb and forefinger and sniffed it. I just stared.

"Don't tell everyone now..." He smirked.

"My dad's a cop, y'know?" I threatened. He stopped and stared at me with wide eyes.

"Don't you dare."

"Why the hell do it in front of a stranger then?" He looked at me darkly.

"You wont tell."

"What makes you think that?"

"Because I'm Alice's brother." He grinned, then chuckled. My stomach dropped.

"Edward Cullen?" He nodded, continuing to grin. There was an awkward silence.

"Can I ask how old you are, Bella?" He moved closer to me.

"Not old enough." I snapped back, feeling uncomfortable.

"Not old enough for what?" he scratched his nose.

"I um... I'm sixteen. I mean, this is my first being drunk." I started to panic, I don't know what he was implying when he asked my age.

"Well, I'm not old enough to drink either. So I wont tell if you don't." He winked. All I could do was nod.

"Bella!" I heard Alice shriek from behind. Crap, I turned to her, she looked pissed so I glanced one last time at Edward who was lighting up a cigarette and staggered to my feet.

"I'll be seeing you, Bella." Edward winked before Alice yanked my arm and dragged me into the house.

_Present Time_

Me and the stranger stayed outside for another hour, I decided just to crash with Alice tonight. We didn't talk much, just watched as we made patterns with out breath and listened to the music from inside the house. I start to feel cold again as he lit up a cigarette.

"You want one?" He offered me.

"Na, I don't smoke."

"Good." He smirked.

"I better head inside, Alice will be going crazy." I half laughed. I slowly stood up and moved to the door. "Good to talk to you." I smiled at him.

"I'll be seeing you, Bella." He winked at me. I stopped, with the sudden feeling of Déjà vu.

"I'm sorry." I breathed. "But have we met before?" The guy shrugged, jutting his bottom lip out.

"I don't think so." he answered. I nodded.

"What's your name." I asked.

"Edward Cullen." He said warily. I remembered what Alice had said, so I smiled back and headed inside.

I wouldn't even remember him tomorrow...

* * *

**Hehe! So... Edward and Bella have met. Alice is not a happy bunny, (No pun intended) Or Charlie for that fact.  
**

**Will Bella remember him in the morning, and will it be awkward when they meet again in the morning? Both in present time and two years before, and how does Bella react in each time. Start reviewing and find out XD.**


End file.
